


The Bridges Between Us

by Angel_of_Gryffindor



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, lonely Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Gryffindor/pseuds/Angel_of_Gryffindor
Summary: Carlos is feeling ignored and left behind, his lonely brain tells him exactly where he belongs; the Isle of the Lost. Familiar territory. But just because it is familiar doesn't make it good. Sad thoughts. Abuse. Carlos/Jay. Am super excited for the new Descendants movie so i wanted to write something with my fave character. Also published on fanfiction.net by me. First work on here





	1. Chapter 1

Written 24th of January 2017  
All Characters belong to Disney, I own the storyline  
Drop me a comment 

Being ignored was worse than being the centre of attention; that’s what Carlos decided.  
If people paid attention to him then that meant they had seen him, acknowledged his very existence, then they must care enough to pay him any kind of attention; at least that’s what he told himself.  
Carlos, the only child of ex-fashionista Cruella De Vil, had brought attention to himself on the isle by acting cheeky and in Auradon with his stamina on the Tourney field.  
But that all seemed like a million miles away, as the months passed everyone seemed to drifting away.  
Mal was still dating King Ben so she attended most royal meetings with him and had to attend lessons on correct protocol for royalty.   
Evie had thrown herself into her studies and fashion designs, even fusing the two with great results.  
Jay was immersed in Tourney, his whole day resolved around the sport, from the moment he woke up he worked out, had to check everything he ate and practiced every evening.  
Whereas Carlos seemed to have lost himself in the sea of Good; slowly he became permeate on the sub-bench during Tourney games, nobody listened to him if he studied in groups and he was still seen as a trouble-maker.  
Maybe it was because he hadn’t spoken to anyone properly in a really long time but Carlos started thinking that going back to the Isle was a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos wandered through the hallways of Auradon Prep, passing other students but they didn’t even glance his way, he’d just left a study session with Evie that had turned into a fashion show on her part.  
Having just turned sixteen Carlos was one of the youngest in the school, his white tipped hair had grown longer so he’d slicked it back revelling his pitch black roots, matching his eyebrows, honey coloured eyes barely made eye contact anymore and the freckles on his skin seemed to have gotten darken with his age.  
The young De Vil had no idea where he was going; he’d already walked Dude, his mongrel friend, caught up on his homework and didn’t feel welcome on the Tourney field.  
Eventually he ended up back in the room he shared with Jay; the Arabian thief’s side of the room was filled with sports memorabilia, trophies and ribbons on every surface and the mixed smell of sweat and cheap bodywash lingered on everything.  
Carlos’s was much less elaborate; a group photo of the gang from when they were still on the Isle, red and white covers on his bed with Dude still asleep on it and his precious laptop.   
Everything he had was on that laptop, including cheat codes and passwords to every system in Auradon, every piece of research he’d done on all their parents and he’d even managed to hack into all the personal records of all students.  
Of course Carlos would never use any of the information on his laptop against people; he just wasn’t that kind of person but it was a sort of insurance.  
The room was quiet, just Dude’s snuffling breaths, but Carlos had gotten used to the quiet; back on the Isle the quiet meant that his mom wasn’t home but here it meant that he’d been forgotten.  
Carlos wasn’t usually one to mope about, there was usually something to distract him; the freckled teen sighed deeply and flicked on his laptop to discover that it had discovered a new code while he’d been away.  
The Barrier to The Isle of the Lost.  
The young De Vil’s breath hitched, with one simple click he could release all the villains or he could join them.  
All thoughts were suddenly pushed from his brain as the dorm door swung open and Jay swaggered in still in his Tourney shirt but his long black hair was wet.  
Carlos’s face blushed red under his freckles and his heart gave a painful thud at the sight of his friend whom he’d loved for as long as he could remember; everything Jay did make the younger teen feel special.  
“Hey Jay, good practice?” Carlos asked shutting his laptop quickly.  
For a moment Jay didn’t say anything, he threw his bag beside the bed and released his wet hair, “it was pumping.” He grinned widely, “we are definitely going to win next game. Why weren’t you there?” he suddenly asked.  
“oh, um, I was studying with Evie.” Carlos wasn’t technically lying.  
Like all the other times Jay swallowed the lie and got ready for bed, doing all his pull-ups and crunches before finally getting into bed.  
The young De Vil watched his every move with hungry eyes and an aching heart because Jay was definitely something Carlos couldn’t have.  
Carlos hadn’t realised how late it was, he must have been wandering about the halls for a while, so he slowly began getting into bed too, the barrier code swirling in his head.  
That night the young De Vil didn’t sleep, listening to Jay’s heavy breathing, he couldn’t stop thinking about how easy it would be to return to the Isle, maybe they would still remember him; Carlos knew it would be easy to slip away and he would close the barrier the second he was inside.  
Any connection for his laptop would be lost the moment he closed the barrier so he’d never be able to open it again from the inside, if he went back then it would be forever.  
Carlos felt a twist of pain in his stomach, he felt sick at the thought and quickly scolded himself at even thinking of leaving his friends, after everything they’d been through.  
“left you behind though.” Said a small voice at the back of his mind, “all getting on with their lives. Got more important things to care about that you.”   
It was his mother’s voice, haunting him.  
Carlos shook his dishevelling hair quickly, ridding himself of the voice, but the small flashing light from his laptop hounded him till he finally fell into an exhausted sleep.  
Morning came too soon; as the young De Vil heard Jay banging about getting ready, not a single word uttered his way, so he laid perfectly still secretly hoping that his friend would speak to him.  
But the Tourney captain was out of the door in silence, a hungry Dude at his heels and, once again, Carlos was alone; there were no messages on his phone from anyone.  
The first lesson bell rang and Carlos still hadn’t moved, he laid under the hot duvet half furious and half saddened that nobody was wondering where he was, even Dude had disappeared long gone breakfast time.  
By the time lunch was over the freckled teen had got out of bed but only to pack a few things, he double checked the barrier passcode and checked the CCTV on the royal garage; there was all the fancy car belonging to students and faculty and in the corner was King Ben’s motorbike.  
Pulling on his black and red leather jacket Carlos finally left his room; he felt his heart thumping in his chest, for the first time in ages he was actually being bad.  
With a few clicks of his keypad and all the CCTV camera were turned off or paused.  
Carlos felt that maybe he was over reacting, even if they didn’t speak everyday that didn’t mean that they weren’t still his friends, but as he checked his text messages again they were all him sending the messages without replies.  
King Ben really should have made his locker number a bit more difficult then Mal’s birthday; inside were the usual things, books, spare stationary, another shirt, photos of Mal and his motorbike helmet, along with the keys.  
Grabbing both helmet and keys Carlos checked the hallways; empty.  
Things were almost too easy, it was disheartening and for the longest moment Carlos stood outside the garage door, almost waiting to be caught, waiting for someone to ask where he was; waiting for a reason to stay.  
The garage was cold and dark, the only light was from the emergency light, King Ben’s motorbike had a unique design so Carlos scratched most of the fancy paintwork up the metal Aurodon Knights keychain hanging from the keys.  
Carlos paused every so often to hear if anyone was coming but all was silent, even the CCTV was still turned off.   
Finally the paintwork was destroyed, even the matching design on the helmet, the young De Vil stashed his bag inside the seat before pressing the button to open the door and pushed the motorbike outside.  
Somewhere on the Tourney field Carlos could hear Jay shouting instructions to the other players and cheerleaders practicing their chants but they felt like another lifetime, another universe and soon it all would be.  
Pulling the helmet over his styled hair and swung himself onto the motorbike, it was then at he finally saw someone; King Ben.  
Carlos felt a sudden cold sweat all over, he faltered on the motorbike, hoping King Ben wouldn’t recognise his destroyed bike but the young blond King wasn’t stupid and he began striding over.  
In a panic the young De Vil shoved the keys in the ignition and revved the motorbike; the roaring echoed across campus and Ben flinched back as Carlos sped past him; just a blur of red and black.  
Growing up the freckled teen had to learn to drive several modes of transport to appease his mother so riding down the busy main roads on a stolen bike was no different, for someone naturally clumsy Carlos was graceful and nimble on the bike.  
It took very little time to get to the end of Auradon; from that side it looked like the bridge had been started but then they gave up, it almost looked artistic, whereas on the Isle side it simply looked like it had fallen into the waters below.  
Carlos dug out his laptop, his fingerless gloved finger hovering over the enter key, suddenly doubting his decision; King Ben had seen him steal his bike so he’d probably notified authorities and they would be tracking him.  
“how would I explain myself?” Carlos whispered to himself, “I did it cos I wanted attention.” He snarled at himself, knowing how pathetic he sounded.  
Everyone would get on with their lives without him there and he wasn’t going to let any of the villains off the Isle; so with that bitter thought Carlos pressed the button.


	3. Chapter 3

An almost invisible bridge suddenly stretched out from the missing bridge and the young De Vil wasted no time in zipping down it till he came to the other end where the barrier was still intact; residents of the Isle had seen him approach and had gathered.  
Revving the engine again Carlos prepared to enter the Isle; pressing the button again the bridge began to disappear from Auradon end.  
The shimmering barrier around the Isle of the Lost rippled away, like a popped bubble, Carlos drove through the crumbling entrance way, scattering people like marbles.  
With a final click the barrier was back in place and all connections were lost; Carlos De Vil was back on the Isle for good.  
Carlos stashed his laptop away before properly looking around him; compared to Auradon everything looked murky, like a dirty lens, all the gawking people had a hungry, greedy look about them.  
Nobody approached the motorbike, not seeming to recognise the young De Vil so he took the moment to get out of the town, knowing his mother would be in Bargain Castle since Maleficent had left.   
Carlos sped across town, avoiding stalls, and people were throwing themselves out of his way; a part of him felt good.  
Hell Hall came into view, looking an oil painting that got wet, all the lights were off and Cruella’s car was gone; so the freckled teen carefully parked and finally took off the heated helmet.  
The smell of stale water and mildew hit Carlos so hard he had to cover his nose before he was sick, inside Hell Hall was no different; mould was growing in all the corners, every surface was covered in a thick layer of dust and most of the windows were broken.  
Carlos had almost forgotten how cold it had been in the house so he made his way to the living room where there was only a small crack in the window and a huge fire place.  
Pulling as many musky smelling blankets and suspiciously stained pillows the young De Vil piled them all in front of the fireplace and, after rummaging around in drawers for a while in the dusty kitchen drawers for matches, he was able to light a fire.  
The heat was a sharp contrast to what Carlos had been used to when he originally lived in Hell Hall; back then he’s been banned from the living room and only had one blanket to keep warm.  
Carlos wasn’t particually tired, since he’s laid aimlessly in bed for so long, so he just wrapped up in the blankets and stared into the crackling fire.  
Before long the freckled teen dozed off, after all the pain and worrying Carlos had made it onto the Isle but his future there was uncertain.  
The sharp slamming of a car door woke Carlos hours later and he struggled to detangle himself from the mountain of blankets before the front door banged open, followed by heavy heeled footsteps and a sharp breeze of cold air.  
There in the doorway stood Cruella, time had not been kind to her; her pale skin had sagged from its bones, her black and white hair wilder than it’s ever been and her lipstick stained teeth bared at him.  
“what are you doing here?” Cruella snarled at him.  
In a cold panic the young De Vil finally managed to escape the blankets to face his crazy eyed mother, panic twisting in his empty stomach, “I came back.” He stated simply.  
Cruella’s bony face twisted, “why?”  
For the longest moment Carlos couldn’t think of just one reason why he had returned; he swallowed thickly “I, um, didn’t fit in there so..” he cleared his throat, “I came back.”  
Immediately Cruella De Vil burst into her usual howling cackle, bending double and gasping for air, and when she finally got her composure back she lit a long handled cigarette.  
“oh that is priceless!” Cruella gave another small cackle, “and you thought you’d be welcome with open arms.”   
Carlos blushed deep red, feeling stupid, he should have seen this coming, “I just thought maybe…”  
Blowing out a huge plumb of smoke Cruella approached him with a cruel face, “listen here you little runt.” Her yellow teeth bared, “you deserted and betrayed me.” Cruella grabbed her small son by the front of his shirt, “and I will make you pay for it.”  
Still gripping Carlos by the shirt his mother dragged him from the warm living room to the main entrance, door still wide open, and flung him to the dirty floor.  
“get cleaning.” Cruella ordered, “I want to see my face in every surface!” and with that she tramped upstairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.  
Carlos sat very still on the floor, feeling like a complete fool, trying not to panic because there was no way off the Isle unless someone came for him and the young De Vil couldn’t see that happening.  
Taking a deep breath the freckled teen stood, shivering from the cold, and fell back into the old routine he had been used to; he’d purposefully put himself in this situation and there was no escape.  
The cleaning took much longer than expected since Carlos hadn’t been there for the past year or so to clean it and he was just cleaning a window that was still intact when he heard his mother stomping downstairs.  
“why aren’t you done yet?” Cruella screeched.  
Carlos flinched back, “it’s really dirty.” He muttered but his crazy mother heard him.  
For a woman as skinny as she was Cruella had a powerful hit; she struck her son hard across the face and stabbed the pointed heel of her shoe into his bare calf.  
Carlos bit back tears as his mother beat him across the head with her heavy handbag and she thankfully got tired to hitting him and announced that she was going out.  
“keep cleaning, I want it spotless by the time I return.” Cruella shouted as she pulled on her huge fur coat.  
Gingerly picking himself off the floor, his calf burning but not bleeding, the young De Vil followed his mother to the door, “when will you be back?” he asked softly.  
Cruella answered by slapping him again, her nails cutting his cheek, “that is none of your concern.” And with a sweep of her coat she was out the door into the darkness.  
When one chimed on the ancient grandfather clock Carlos dropped his cloth in exhaustion; he’d tried his best cleaning but around every turn there was more mess and it was getting too much.  
He appeased his tired brain by reminding himself that even if the place was immaculate Cruella would find a reason to shout at him.  
The fire in the living room had died but the room was still quite warm and the moment Carlos laid on the blankets he fell into an exhausted sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos felt a presence in the room when he woke up in the morning, sitting up quickly he saw his mother sitting in one of the battered armchairs with his laptop on her pointed knee.  
“mom?” Carlos breathed.  
Cruella slowly looked up from the screen, a strange look in her bloodshot eyes, “are these security codes?” she finally asked.  
Carlos lost his breath for a moment before he remembered that nothing on his laptop wold work here, “yeah, but…”  
“so with a simple click of this button,” her finger lingered on the enter key, “I could open the barrier and release us all.” There was greedy hope in her voice.  
For the longest moment Carlos didn’t know what to say, if he angered her then he would be beaten but if he lied then he would be beaten, so he took a breath to explain the lose-lose situation, “it won’t work here, there’s no wifi, no connection.” He explained as carefully as possible.  
Cruella’s face twitched and her smile fell, “well then make a connection.” She hissed.  
Carlos stepped back, out of her reach, “I can’t…”  
“don’t lie!” Cruella screamed jumped to her feet, laptop clutched tightly in her hands, “I’ve seen your school reports you tried to hide from me, I know you’re some kind of genius, so build a connection!” she demanded approaching her small son quickly.  
Stumbling backwards Carlos found himself in the warm ashes of the long dead fire, he coughed as he tried to brush off the soot, “it’s not possible!” he stressed.  
Cruella was quiet, which only meant danger, “fine.” She hissed quietly, “you want to be like that.” And she left the room.  
Carlos hauled himself out of the fireplace, soot flying into the air as he brushed as much of it off but he was still stained black from head to toe; he was shaking out his shoes when his mother re-entered the room.  
In her hand was a red leather dog collar, “come here.” She demanded.  
Very slowly Carlos approached his mother, eyes never leaving the collar, “now, find a way to open the barrier or I’ll tie you to the tree outside like the runt you are.” Cruella threatened in a low voice.  
Carlos’s mouth went very dry, “there, there isn’t a way.” He stated again.  
Cruella slapped him hard on the arm with the leather collar, leaving a stinging mark, before wrapping it tightly around his neck, “hold still.” She ordered.  
Wedging his fingers under the collar Carlos tried to stop his mother from tightening it too much, the thick leather rubbed at his skin and his mother’s sharp fingers worked quickly to do up the collar; the next thing he knew she was holding a lighter near his face.  
“now’s your chance to think of a way to get a connection.” Cruella cooed like she wasn’t holding fire to her young son’s face.  
Carlos felt the burn on his skin, even if he could think of any possibilities they weren’t the first thing in his panic stricken brain, all he could do was concentrate on breathing.  
Silence wasn’t something Cruella liked when she asked for something so she began to heat the metal clasp, melting it together.  
The young De Vil could feel it burning on his throat but it wasn’t the first time he’d been burnt; once the clasp had melted together she didn’t let go but forced him outside.  
It was mid-morning and the wind had picked up but there was no sound of life anywhere; Carlos was dragged barefoot across the uneven driveway and onto the knarled garden around the back of the house.  
There stood a huge oak tree, it had been dead for as long as Carlos had been alive, he used to climb up it to escape his mother and he remembered falling out of it a few times; around the base of the tree was a leash.  
“now, you’ll stay here till that little brain of yours remembers how to open the barrier.” Cruella told him as she pulled the collar closer to the tree.  
Carlos tried to pull back but he was having trouble breathing, “you can’t leave me out here!” he managed to exclaim.  
But Cruella had every intention of leaving him outside, without shoes or a coat, as she began to burn the metal clasp connecting the lease to the collar.  
“any time you manage to think of a way just give me a shout.” Cruella called as she sauntered back to the house.  
Pulling at both lease and collar Carlos shouted after his mother, begging not to be left but as the slamming door echoed across the garden he knew every word had fallen on deaf ears; sliding down to sit on the damp grass the freckled teen realised how hungry he really was.  
While cleaning the young De Vil had managed to steal a few slices of stale bread but he’d become a bit too used to the three meal a day plan in Auradon, plus all the chocolate he could eat.  
The day went past in a haze, as did the night, which became bitter cold and Carlos lost feeling in his fingers and toes; he didn’t sleep much that night.  
As the sun began to rise for the next morning Carlos knew he had to leave, by any means possible; he missed Auradon, he missed his friends even if he didn’t see them, at least at school he was safe and somewhat cared for.  
He figured he’d been so determined to return was for something familiar, even if it was the abuse from his mother.  
Carlos glanced over the other end of the garden to see a pile of wood and metal poles, he frowned; it was his old den, it must have been destroyed either by the weather or by Cruella.  
Then his tired brain clicked; all those years ago before Auradon he’d made a small connection though those metal poles.  
It was possible that it would never work but if Carlos convinced his mother to take him to town with promises of opening the barrier than there might be a chance he could escape; if not off the Isle than at least away from Cruella.  
Carlos pulled himself up on shaking legs, “mom!” he called in a weak voice, clearing his throat, “mom! I thought of a way!”  
Cruella’s bedroom window flew open to reveal the face masked fashionista, “about time too runt.” She screeched, slamming the window shut again.   
The moments ticked by as Carlos waited for her to come out and when she finally did he felt his stomach quiver in fear as he was about to lie to his mother.  
“well done Carlos.” She cooed softly, patting his head, “now, what do we have to do?”  
Carlos swallowed, “I, um, need batteries and wire and, um, a soldering iron. and an amp.” He rattled off some things he’d used before.  
“that stuff sounds expensive.” Cruella snapped.  
“but think about all the fame and money you’ll get once the barrier is open, and it’ll all be because of you.” The young De Vil told her in the best gushing, complimentary voice he could muster.  
The greedy look was back in Cruella’s eyes; pulling a knife she cut the leash from the tree, leaving enough for her to grab, “come on then.”  
Carlos pulled back, gripping the leash tightly, “wait, I need my laptop.” He said quickly, “I can make the connection right outside the shop!”   
“it’s right here.” Cruella pulled the laptop from her coat but didn’t hand it to him.  
Before they even made it to the car Cruella paused, she’d lit a cigarette and turned dangerously to her small son, “this had better not be a trick.” She growled lowly.  
Panic slammed into Carlos’s stomach but he put on his most convincing smile, “of course not, I wouldn’t lie to you mom.”  
“because if it is.” Cruella approached him quickly and docked out her fresh cigarette on his exposed collarbone.  
Flinching back Carlos couldn’t escape the cooking smell coming from his skin, he knew the punishments would be worse if he couldn’t get away; he nodded quickly and she let the cigarette fall to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlos felt the burn of shame radiating all over his body as Cruella dragged him through the busy town centre on a leash; he could feel the stares and hear every whisper word but his mother was acting like nothing was wrong.  
They arrived at Jafar’s Treasure Trove and just one look at the place made Carlos miss Jay; he’d spent so many days watching the Arabian teen dash in and out of the store with handfuls of stolen goods.  
“stay out here.” Cruella snapped, tying the leash to a rusted pole outside the store.  
Pushing away the further burning feeling in his face Carlos stood as still as he dared, “can I have my laptop?” he asked quietly.  
Cruella’s bony fingers instinctively gripped the device inside her coat, her eyes narrowed, “why?” she hissed.  
“so I can start setting up the connection.” The young De Vil lied, “that way you won’t have to wait ages.”  
The cogs were turning in Cruella’s head, it gave her a furious look, before she slowly handed the laptop over and swished into the store.  
Relief washed over Carlos at having his laptop back, opening it he was glad it still had power, closing it quickly he started to think how to escape; the pole he was tied to was so rusted even Carlos knew he could break it.  
After a few failed attempts, and one small gash on his hand, the pole crumbled away, thankfully falling into some boxes beside and Carlos was running away as fast as his aching feet would allow.  
Hiding down an ally for what seemed like forever Carlos tried to think of a plan; years ago he’d travelled across the Isle of the Lost, so maybe he could do it again and nobody would follow him.  
Carlos heaved a sigh, knowing the journey ahead was a long, dangerous one, and he opened his laptop to have one last look at the photos he had of his friends before the battery died forever.  
What he wasn’t expecting was for a small symbol to be flashing in the corner; there was a connection to the barrier.  
Carlos’s heart skipped a beat, it was a real connection, he must be in a weak spot, and he felt like crying at his sheer dumb luck.  
Composing himself Carlos peeked out to see how far it would be to run to the entrance way, he figured he could still make it even in bare feet.  
With shaking fingers the young De Vil pressed the button hard and sprinted out from his hiding space, thankful for his Tourney training made him quick and nimble.  
The residents of the Isle stopped dead in their tracks as the barrier around them began to designate for the second time that week, they were all in such a state of awe none of them saw Carlos darting through them towards the entrance.  
Carlos’s feet and lungs burned but he kept on, eyes locked on the broken bridge beyond the entrance.  
“Stop him!” Cruella’s screeching voice shot through the crowd but it was too late.   
Gulping down air Carlos stopped on the very edge of the bridge, stone falling from under his feet, his laptop lit up as all the connections were made at once and with one last look back, looking his mother dead in the eye, he pressed the button again; locking the Isle back down.  
Cruella’s pounded on the barrier like a rabid animal and foaming at the mouth.  
Trembling all over, either from adrenalin or fear, Carlos went to press the next button to activate the bridge only to be confronted with a black screen; all the sudden activity had caused his laptop to die.  
Carlos was stuck on the broken bridge.  
Looking up at the people behind the barrier Carlos could see his mother’s smug face, she knew what had happened and she knew he had nowhere to go now.  
A different kind a panic set into the young De Vil, he glance down at the rough waters beneath him, knowing he wouldn’t survive the fall and even if he did he couldn’t swim; there was no way back inside the Isle either with his laptop dead.  
“you’re going to die there runt.” Cruella’s voice penetrated the barrier, “what a fitting punishment.” She cackled.  
Carlos’s laptop fell from his shaking hands with a clatter, part of it breaking away as it hit the stone, and he felt tears stinging his eyes; he didn’t want to die, many times he thought he’d been close but he was so scared.  
Cruella’s sickeningly twisted smile made him feel physically ill; she was going to watch him die and was going to take every pleasure out of it.  
Long after the residents had gone back to their lives Cruella still stood watching Carlos panic.  
“they’ll never accept you back.” Cruella finally said after hours of just watching.  
Carlos had finally turned his back on her, standing on the very edge of bridge and wondering if he should end it all quickly, he heard her speak and he knew it was the truth.  
He’d stolen from the King, he’d hacked into every security system available, he’d opened the barrier twice and he’d run away without a word to anyone.  
“when the authorises get here they’ll just put you back in here.” Cruella said smoothly, “you’ll never be allowed back in Auradon.”  
“I know.” Carlos whispered hoarsely, not so his mother could hear.  
“you’re just too evil, there’s no change in you from when you first left.” Cruella De Vil was twisting the knife in deep, “here you’ve already stolen, lied and broken property.”  
Carlos tried his best not to cry because he knew no matter what he said to anyone they wouldn’t believe him and place him straight back on the Isle with his mother.  
“come to think of it, didn’t you have some little friends?” Cruella enjoyed others suffering, “can’t think much of you, can they. After all you’ve been gone for five days.” Her words were cruel but true.  
In vein Carlos put his hands over his ears and clamped his eyes tight shut to block her out; the young De Vil didn’t need to be told how little others cared about him but he missed them and pictured them in his mind’s eye as he decided to step off the edge.  
As Carlos shuffled forwards his heart thumped hard against his chest, he could feel the leash whipping his legs in the wind and he tried to keep his mind of his friends smiling facing.


	6. Chapter 6

Strangely the edge of the bridge seemed further away than Carlos remembered, it seemed no matter how far he stepped forward he wasn’t falling; the freckled teen’s eyes shot open to see the magical bridge stretching out infront of him.  
Far in the distance was one of the official royal cars.  
Carlos wasn’t sure how to feel, nervous and scared but slightly hopeful that they’d maybe put him in a cell in Auradon instead of making him got back to the Isle.  
The official car seemed to be moving faster than normal, going way over the speed limit, so it didn’t take long before it came to a screeching stop on front of a shaking Carlos.  
Instead of someone of authority climbing out the car Jay practically flew from the car, followed by King Ben, Evie and Mal.  
“Stop!” Carlos shouted, stopping Jay’s long strides.  
Carlos was happy to see them all, looking ruffled and tired, but he knew they’d never take him back; not to mention it had taken them days to find him.  
“Carlos!” King Ben shouted, the wind picking up, “come here, we’re going home.”  
Tears stinging his eyes again Carlos shook his head, taking a step back, “I can’t.” he gasped.  
The four exchanged confused looks, “what do you mean you can’t?” Evie asked.  
“yeah, we’ve spent these past four days trying to find you and you don’t want to come home.” Mal snapped, never the queen of tact.  
Something lifted off Carlos’s heavy heart; his friends had been looking for him, they’d noticed he’d gone.  
“Carlos?” Jay’s soft voice broke though the young De Vil’s thoughts.  
Jay was within touching distance, worry etched on his face, his dark eyes flickered from the collar, to the smashed laptop on the ground and finally at Carlos’s eyes.  
“let’s get home.” Jay said seriously.  
A lump appeared in Carlos’s throat, “but, I stole.” He gasped out, looking at Ben, “and I took down the barrier.”  
King Ben only laughed, “that doesn’t matter, nothing bad happened, apart from you disappearing.” He smiled reassuringly.  
Cruella’s voice was still loud in Carlos’s head, her words more damaging than any marks she left on his skin, but as the young De Vil looked at each of his dear friends and their concerned faces, his mother’s voice started to become very small.  
“come here runt.” Cruella suddenly hissed from behind the barrier.  
“be quiet you bag of bones!” Evie shouted, going very red in the face suddenly.  
Carlos was shocked to hear Evie shout, the blue haired princess rarely raised her voice to anyone, and so was Cruella as she instantly shut her mouth.  
“let’s head home.” Jay said one last time, hand outstretched towards Carlos, looking almost afraid his friend would run away again.  
Carlos simply nodded, reaching out for Jay’s hand and revelling in its warmth; the Arabian teen pulled the smaller body to his and they both bundled into the car without a second look back.  
Enclosed in the dark, warm car Carlos finally felt safe, he was sandwiched between Evie and Jay and scolded himself again for leaving in the first place.  
King Ben was unable to turn to car around on the narrow bridge so, with lots of skill, he reversed back down to Auradon end.  
“let’s have a look at this thing.” Jay was fiddling with the collar.  
Carlos flushed red from Jay’s closeness and at being found wearing a dog collar but he stayed perfectly still for his friend; Jay seemed to biting his cheek to stop himself saying something.  
After a while the ex-thief gave up as the leather wouldn’t budge up any strain; there seemed to be many unspoken questions just waiting to be asked but they were obviously waiting for the right moment.  
“we’ll have to get you on the security team.” King Ben suddenly said when the car finally made contact with the other side.  
Mal scowled at her boyfriend and slapped his arm hard, “shut it.” She hissed.  
Ben seemed nonplussed by Mal and smiled at Carlos in the rear-view mirror, “hacking into all the main systems on your first week here, that’s impressive man.”  
Shifting uncomfortably in his seat at being caught out Carlos couldn’t stop the smile spread across his face, “thanks.” He whispered.  
Pulling into Auradon Prep the courtyard was quiet, everyone either gone home or in their dorms, only two figures stood at the main entrance; Ms GodMother and King Beast.  
“don’t start on the lectures.” King Ben sighed at his tall father the moment he exited the car.  
King Beast huffed out a long breath, “you were told not to go.” He stated.  
Fairy GodMother was about to say something too before she caught sight of Carlos; he felt her kind eyes scrutinising every inch of him, “I think exceptions can be made.” She said firmly and approached the freckled teen.  
Jay had his arm clasped tightly around the smaller teen, almost protecting him from a danger that was no longer there, Ms GodMother smiled kindly, “let’s get you cleaned up.” Was all she said.  
Going into Ms GodMother’s office she pulled out a sharp letter cutter in the shape of Prince Phillip’s sword; she carefully slipped it under the collar and in one smooth movement cut the red leather.  
“those things aren’t meant to be that sharp.” King Beast mentioned casually.  
Ms GodMother shrugged, “minor details. Now off to the showers with you and then we can look at your wounds.” She smiled kindly.  
Carlos hadn’t seen himself in a mirror for five or so days and he knew how much he’s been through but he didn’t expect to be so shocked; still covered in a thin layer of black soot, his neck had been rubbed bright pink from the collar, there was the angry red circle on his collarbone and his feet were almost blue.  
Peeling off the filthy clothes he saw how skinny he’d become in just a few short days; he looked gaunt and hungry all over and as he washed away the filth he found other injuries he didn’t even remember happening.  
The hot water felt good, refreshing and cleansing that Carlos lost himself in the patter of the water and the heated fog gathering in the bathroom.  
“why did you run away?” Jay’s voice broke through the calm air.  
Carlos flinched back in the shower, forgetting he was behind a glass door, he could just make out the dark red shape of Jay standing in the fog.  
“there must have been a reason.” Jay said, “or you could have talked to me.” He was beginning to sound stressed.  
It wasn’t just because he was naked wet in the shower that made Carlos feel exposed , it was the fact be was about to tell Jay the stupid reason he’d left and put himself in danger.  
“I felt alone.” Carlos finally said out loud, “you guys have been so busy lately that I barely say two words to any of you before you’re flying off to the next important thing.” He ranted.  
“you’re important too.” Jay stressed, becoming clearer as he stepped closer to the shower.  
Carlos slammed the bodywash bottle down by accident, “I didn’t feel it Jay.”  
“but, why go back to the Isle?” the Arabian teen asked.  
Taking in a deep breath Carlos felt his stomach twist, “I, I don’t know why!” Carlos shouted, his words echoing around the bathroom.  
Carlos could suddenly see Jay’s back against the misted glass of the shower, the outline of his broad back and muscles defined, “I’m sorry you felt that way dude. I’m sorry it took me a whole day to realise you’d gone.” He confessed.  
The sob that escaped Carlos’s throat was unexpected; he didn’t know where it had come from but hearing the person he liked say it took that long to see he’d vanished hurt worse than he thought.  
“Carlos, don’t cry, I know I’ve not been a great friend but I’ll try harder.” Jay promised.  
Rubbing his already wet face Carlos wasn’t sure if he was crying or not, “just wait for me outside.” He managed to gasp out.  
Jay laughed a humourless laugh, “no way, I ain’t leaving you on your own again.”  
“I don’t need babysitting.” Carlos snapped without venom.  
“maybe not, but last time I took my eyes off you I lost you.” Jay’s voice was so soft the freckled teen barely heard him over the water.  
Carlos’s heart gave a painful thud, for as much as he loved Jay, he would only ever be the Arabian’s best friend.  
Suddenly the glass door to the shower was pulled open to revel a half naked Jay, his hair already frizzing from the moisture in the air, he looked a little annoyed.  
Carlos didn’t miss Jay’s dark eyes dart across his skinny, freckled, damaged body, “stop hiding your thoughts from me.” he said sharply, dark skin glistening under the pouring water, “I never want you feeling alone again.”  
As much as Carlos appreciated the sentiment, and Jay being partly naked so close, he really wanted to talk somewhere where the other teen’s eyes didn’t keep darting downwards.   
“let’s continue this in the bedroom.” Carlos said with a sigh before realising how suspect it sounded and apparently Jay thought so too.  
The ex-thief gave a charming lop-sided grin, leaning on the shower wall with his arms crossed, “so that’s where your thoughts are.” He teased.  
“if you’d been paying attention then you’d know.” Carlos immediately bit his tongue and turned away, partly scared of the older teen’s reaction.  
Carlos was suddenly embraced from behind in a strong armed hug, he felt wet fabric against his lower half and felt Jay’s clammy warm skin against his own.  
“you know you only have to say the word and I’m yours.” Jay whispered softly, huskily against Carlos’s soaked hair.  
“don’t play games Jay, it’s not fair.” The young De Vil said sternly.  
Jay’s big arms tightened around him and he nuzzled into Carlos’s shoulder, “no games, I promise.”  
Carlos took a deep breath, “I love you.”  
“that’s a good thing, cos I love you too.” Jay said with a rumble of laughter in his chest and planted a kiss on the crook of the young De Vil’s neck.  
Feeling his knees go weak Carlos gripped Jay’s arms for support and turned to face him to lean up for a kiss; at the moment the bathroom door flew open.  
“you’ve been in here for ages, time to come out.” Mal shouted from the doorway, laughter in her voice.  
Jay and Carlos didn’t part, just laughed lightly, “I’m going to kill her.” Jay muttered and pulled Carlos out of the shower.  
There was a huge meal waiting for Carlos when he was finally dry and dressed, there was also a royal nurse waiting to inspect his wounds.  
She tutted as she dabbed the cigarette burn on his collarbone, “it could have been worse.” Carlos shrugged, taking a bite out food.  
Cruella hadn’t broken anything, just cuts, bruises and dehydration; the nurse still huffed and puffed at the state of him, not annoyed at him but annoyed that such injuries had occurred.  
When Carlos was all patched up and full of food Dude shot into the room and immediately the freckled teen’s arms, “miss you too.” He mumbled into his furry friends’ fur.  
“no more bottling up your thoughts.” Jay told him as they lay together in bed.  
Carlos laughed bitterly, “easier said than done.”  
“please try.” Jay said.  
“I did try before, I messaged you guys tons.” Carlos informed Jay and reached for his cell that he’d left behind, showing his boyfriend all the one sided messages.  
Jay frowned, “that’s not my number Carlos.” He said pointing to the number under his name, “someone must have changed it. Mal and Evie’s too.”  
Carlos sighed, he felt stupid for not realising before; he could hack into water tight security systems but couldn’t recognise that someone had changed a number in his cell phone.  
“I’m an idiot.” The young De Vil huffed, throwing his cell back onto the bedside table.  
Jay only laughed, engulfing his smaller boyfriend in a warm hug, “my idiot though.” And kissed his cheek tenderly.  
Surrounded by warmth and with the person he loved by his side, plus having not slept very well the night before, Carlos found his eyes closing without his permission.  
Carlos knew he wasn’t going to find it easy being more open and telling people when he’s upset but with great, slightly pushy friends and a very affectionate boyfriend, he knew that he’d never have to leave again.


End file.
